Slender: The Arrival
Count = Slender: The Arrival is a first-person horror game that expands on the original Slender: The Eight Pages. I can't make an article about that game since it's got no deaths. (Yes, Arrival confirms that the main character of The Eight Pages didn't die at the end.) You run around and escape Slenderman, your friend, and a forest fire possibly made by your friend's overly creepy stalker friend. Overview Does being a proxy count as a kill, since they're basically brain-dead zombies? Well, nah, they can still go back into their normal selves. It's just the very, very long and malnourished proxies that look to be the most irreversible ones such as Charles Matheson Jr. so I dunno. I think of them more as a get-indoctrinated-quick cult member. Prologue There are two noted deaths in this chapter. First one is of Beth Hayes, Kate's presumed mother. We don't know anything about her cause of death. The other one is the father of Charles Matheson Jr. He burned his house down after being haunted by seeing images of his son many times after he went missing. Whether those images were actually real or not is uncertain, though if they are and caused by Slenderman then that's a dick move. Did you know that Oakside Park offers zorbing as an activity? I didn't know beforehand until making this list. Homestead Oh boy, here we go. So Frieda Matheson burned down the house for Slenderman to stop stalking them. This game possibly uses the "if you believe in Slenderman, he exists" approach of the character. There are 14 graves in front of the chapel, this family picture of the Hayes and Matheson family has 13 humans in it. I think that 14th grave is supposed to be Charles Matheson Jr.'s grave, but since they never found the body... Then again, it could be Charles Matheson's grave, he was dead during the events of Homestead. The Arrival CR is dead, boorned 'imself. Now, did Lauren die? Mmmmweh, possibly not. Her fate is left ambiguous and ambiguous is a poisonous word to me. Kill leaderboard Don't ever question the murderous bloodlust of an old woman from 1905. |-|Appearances = Featured Characters: * Lauren Supporting Characters: * Kate Hayes/Milens * Carl Ross/CR * Matheson family ** Charles Matheson ** Diane Matheson ** Charles Matheson Jr. Antagonists: * Slenderman Other Characters: * Beth Hayes * Matheson family ** Franklin Matheson ** Georgia Matheson ** James Matheson ** Elizabeth Matheson ** Frieda Matheson ** Clarence Matheson ** Rose Matheson ** Maggie Matheson ** Patricia Matheson ** Walter Matheson ** Franziska Matheson * Hayes family ** Ada Hayes ** Henry Hayes ** Norman Hayes * John Taylor (Pastor) * Kim Rolick * Robert Belvedere (Oakside Village Community Development Group chairman) * James Walter (Kullman Mining Co president) * Granny Richter (Book author) Locations: * Oakside ** Oakside Park *** 7357 Everson Street Oakside Park Information Centre ** Kate's House ** Charles Matheson's house ** Kullman Mining ** Historic Kullman Mines ** Emergency Public Warning System Radio Tower * 615 Everson Street Grace Hill Cemetery * North Cross Hospital Category:Video Games